


Whenever I feel afraid/ I hold onto my erection/ And whistle a happy tune/ And that is my protection/ Against being afraid

by Pastache



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Based on a True Story, M/M, Smut, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastache/pseuds/Pastache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Jimmy watch a 'spook tale' (horror movie)- based on my recent watching of The Conjuring 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever I feel afraid/ I hold onto my erection/ And whistle a happy tune/ And that is my protection/ Against being afraid

“But I don’t _want_ to watch a spook tale- can’t we watch somethin’ _normal_?”

          “You scared, Mr. Barrow?”

          “Obviously not.” Thomas snorted and shoved his hands in his pockets as they walked. He and Jimmy were headed to the pictures for their half-day; usually something they both enjoyed, but Jimmy had insisted on seeing the latest spook tale- something about demons and possession. Even if Thomas wouldn’t admit it, he was nervous- not of the film, but that he would make a fool of himself in front of Jimmy.

          “Well then-” Jimmy turned to the ticket person. “Two please”. They handed over their money and trooped inside- Jimmy sneered at the prices of the drinks and Thomas was happy to stick to his cigarettes, so they went to their seats without refreshments- deciding to sit nearer the front to get the best view. Colour had just come to Ripon Pictures, but the traditionalist values remained- so the venue was fairly empty of viewers for the unholy picture. Next to Thomas, Jimmy jabbered on about what he’d read about the film,

          “-An’ _apparently_ one bloke even had a heart attack while watchin’- so it must be- oh _sssh_ it’s starting!” The lights dimmed and Jimmy smacked Thomas’ shoulder repeatedly in his excitement. Thomas glanced at him and forced his eyes back to the screen as it flickered to life.

           

The opening of the film- the _spooky-do’s set up_ was sub-par, in Thomas’ opinion. He contemplated the packet of Player’s Navy Cut in his pocket as his eyes flickered between the screen and Jimmy’s excited face. Jimmy was sitting back, taking up both arm rests, wide eyes fixed on the screen. He occasionally glanced to Thomas, making sure he was enjoying himself.

          “It’ll get better when it gets scary, promise.” He whispered at Thomas’ elbow and Thomas nodded a reply.

 

A sudden vision by the title role of the film- in which she walked into a dark basement and was surprised by a possessed nun (right as the string arrangement of the music peaked), made Jimmy jump, Thomas mutter a curse, and both realize that perhaps this evening would be more entertaining than originally planned.

          And once they’d settled into the atmosphere, the world of the picture, their friendship added to the suspense and they wound each other up. This particular picture seemed to favour more jump-scares than gore or horror, which had all the men who’d fought in trenches twitching in their seats. The third time the woman slipped into an unpleasant dream, screaming ‘ _who are you?! What do you want?!_ ’ at the illusive demon which disappeared from sight only to appear behind her seconds later, and Thomas heard Jimmy mutter

          “I am a fully grown man” lowly to himself, as he clutched the arm rests and grit his teeth.

 

“Sonofabich.” Jimmy grunted at the next one, and as the music started to build again, and the woman ran, wild eyed, through a crypt, Thomas mumbled,

     “Screw this.” And squeezed his eyes into slits to glare at the inevitable- “ _Shite!_ ” He whispered as the build-up revealed a groundskeeper, not something damned.

     “ _Don’t_ go in there.” Jimmy whispered as the woman resumed exploring, “No- don’t- what are you _doing-_ you silly cow.” He dug his nails into the arm rest and Thomas brought a hand up to his forehead, occasionally peeking through his fingers when the music got too much.

 

As the film went on one too many jump-scare moments got the better of them- with a growl of “Goddamn _nun_ ” Jimmy clasped Thomas’ forearm as the woman journeyed through hallowed grounds, not realizing the demon she sought was following her. When she turned her head and the face of the demonic Sister filled the screen Thomas let out a breath and clasped Jimmy’s hand, squeezing firmly. By mutual agreement both of them shifted and angled their bodies towards each other, knees pressed together as the woman ran, and only let go of each other’s hands when the chase was over, the woman safe. From that point on Jimmy’s arm lay across the arm-rest with space made so Thomas could lean his elbow against the inside of Jimmy’s arm- both grasping each other’s hands tight enough to hurt every time the music built and the woman made another stupid decision to attract demonic attention. Despite the fact that this joined them in their fear, and relieved the actual horror of it somewhat, it also heightened the tensions between them, and every second of cheap scare-tactic became a hundred times more petrifying. They were having the time of their lives _._

 

One suspenseful moment, when the nun’s shadow walked down a hallway to a picture of itself- the woman watching in silent terror as its clawed hands appeared either side of the frame, was utterly ruined when rather than passing through, it elected to bring the frame with it as it run at the woman, with its gaping mouth showing through the canvas. Thomas and Jimmy burst out laughing, then tried to smother their sniggers- but when it roared they screamed, clutching each other again and gasping for breath, shoving each other’s shoulders and hissing,

          “ _Shh_.”

          “ _You_ shhh!”

          “I’m not the one makin’ noise.”

          “Shut up.”

 

A few minutes later a posse of women left the picture (Jimmy muttered ‘weaklings’ and Thomas snickered), and returned after their respite to see two grown men clutching each other’s hands, huddled together, giggling and then screaming with delight in the front row. Neither of the boys were aware of anyone else’s presence- only them, and the picture.

 

Thomas had started shutting his eyes every time Jimmy squeezed his hand- the little bastard had _sharp_ nails and was making a fair attempt at ripping his skin off. He sought relief in a cigarette only to have Jimmy hiss,

          “Don’t do that. Not social. Put it out.”

          “I need the bloody comfort.” he took a deep inhale to punctuate his point and blew smoke in Jimmy’s face. Jimmy tutted and turned back to the film, knocking the cigarette out of Thomas’ hand the next time he screamed.

 

For the final ten minutes of chase and exorcism, where the music reached previously unknown heights of volume and terror, Thomas and Jimmy interlocked their fingers and held on tight, gasping and jumping at all the right moments. Then, as the movie faded out and all was well, dwindlings of creepy strings and piano faded in and a set-up for a final jump scare was created. At the crucial moment it cut to a normal, happy family scene, and Jimmy was the only one to miss it, and shrieked loudly- sitting red faced until Thomas’ sniggering got too much and he had to hit him to shut him up.

 

They withdrew as the credits rolled, ignoring the other audience members as they stepped into the dark night air, cool breeze easing the stickiness of sitting sweating in a picture house, and scoffed at how scared they’d been.

          They walked back up to Downton, Thomas with a cigarette hanging from his lips, and even though they both knew that nothing scary would happen to them, not _right_ after watching a spook tale, they still managed to be startled by a bicycle, with a bright headlight hiding the rest of it from view.

          “ _Christ-_ ” Jimmy turned around, then laughed and looked back to Thomas. “I thought that was a-”

          Thomas let out a startled yelp and flinched before he heard Jimmy, and shook his head to calm his nerves. “Yeah. Me too.” He snorted. “Look at the pair of us- pathetic, ey?”

          “Well it’s alright for you- I actually _believe_ in all that- I’m not gonna sleep tight for weeks.”

          “Do you?” Thomas took a drag. “Believe in all that?” He waved his cigarette vaguely.

          Jimmy nodded, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Oh yeah- I mean- I’ve got proof.”

          Thomas arched an eyebrow.

          “Alright- well, me nan was tryin’ for a baby, back before my mum was born, an’ they’d been tryin’ for ages with no luck, so on a whim they got one of them spirit board-things… y’know, to talk to the dead an’ that.”

          Thomas nodded slowly. “And how would that help them get a baby, exactly?”

          “I dunno- superstition or somethin’- anyway- they ask it ‘will we have a baby’ an’ it comes up ‘yes’ an’ _then_ they ask when they’ll have it- an’ the spirit says ‘31 st of May’ an’ my nan knew that couldn’t be right, ‘cos then she would have had to been carryin’ for three months already, but then, a few months later she starts noticin’ all the signs- turns out she _is_ with child- _and_ -” Jimmy’s eyes lit up like stars as he turned to impress the information on Thomas, “My mum were born on the _31 st of May_. How could that happen if it isn’t all true?”

          “How would a spirit know when your Nan was goin’ to give birth?” Thomas flicked away the butt of his smoke.

          Jimmy shrugged. “I dunno. But I can’t think of anythin’ else to explain it.”

          A comfortable silence settled as they walked in quiet contemplation.

          “Alright.” Thomas said, after a while. “One time- my mum-” Jimmy had never heard Thomas talk about his mother before, except to explain that she was dead- “an’ my auntie went to a palm reader. He asked them all these questions about who they were to… I dunno, hone his energies or somethin’- an’ to my aunt he says she's goin’ to have two kids- but she’d had this operation a few months before, so tells him that’s not possible, but he insists she will… a few months later, her friend gets sent to a work house and leaves her two tiny tots to my auntie to be taken care of.”

          Jimmy let out a low whistle.

          “There’s more-” Thomas hadn’t told anyone about this before, but the moonlight encouraged him, “he told my mum she was goin’ to get a house. We were all poor as church mice, we begged the landlord off our rent most of the time _but_  then her dad died, and left her the house. He didn’t tell her that her dad would have to die for it, but there you go.” Thomas shrugged. Jimmy felt questions building at the back of his throat. _What happened then? How did you end up at Downton? What happened to your mum?..._ But Thomas continued, cutting him off.

          “An' before, my mum had said she had two children- that’s me an’ me sister, I was three at the time, she was jus’ born, and he says ‘ah your eldest, a son?’ and she answers _yes_ , and _then_ he says- ah…” Thomas faltered, realizing the story wasn’t quite appropriate.

          “Says what?”

          “Nothin’. Never mind, let’s get a move on, ey? Cold out.” Thomas shoved his hands in his pockets.

          “Come on Thomas you have to tell me.” He nudged Thomas’ arm and quickened his steps to match Thomas’ marching pace.

          “It doesn’t really matter- he jus’ said somethin’ slightly true about me, but I don’t think it were deliberate…”

          “Well _tell me_ , then.”

          Thomas looked up at the moon for a long moment, and just as Jimmy opened his mouth to prompt him again, he spoke,

          “He said _your eldest- a clever boy- he’ll get what he wants… the ladies will love him, but he won’t love them_. I remember my mum tellin’ me it, an’ thinkin’ ‘that’s just right’.” He didn’t dare chance a look at Jimmy, and hurried on, “an’ about my sister he said _She’s going to be pretty, but more importantly she’s going to be kind- everyone she meets will love her_ and that was true enough, so…” he let the sentence drift off.

          Jimmy watched him for a long moment, processing.

          “What lady ever loved you, then? I don’t see Ivy throwin’ her eyes at _you_.”

          “Piss off.”

          “I’m serious-” Jimmy ducked his head in the door of the servant’s hall, making sure Carson wasn’t about and he could speak freely. “If _my_ mum had ever gone to a palm reader, he’d’ve said ‘ _Jimmy- he’s goin’ to be charmin’ and successful and everyone will fall in love with him- he’ll be the loneliest man in the world_.” He shook his head and slapped on a smile quickly, looking a little startled at what he hadn't meant to say.

          Thomas frowned. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

          “Oh, nothin’. Just a little joke.” He glanced towards the dark corridor and the darker staircase. “Say, Mr. Barrow- I don’t suppose you fancy a game of cards before we turn in?”

          “Scared, Jimmy?” Thomas was already sitting down and pulling a pack from his pockets- between the two of them there was always at least one deck.

          “Not likely, just… still excitable, is all.” He sat opposite Thomas and let him deal, trying hard not to glance over his shoulder to the dark doorway.

 

A few rounds were played, and Thomas started yawning, so Jimmy called it a night. They retreated to their separate rooms and dressed for bed. Thomas clambered between the sheets and switched off his lamp, scolding himself that he found the darkness somehow threatening.

          “There’s no such thing as spirits, an’ if there were they wouldn’t appear just cos you watched a bloody picture.” He shut his eyes and rolled onto his side to try and sleep.

He heard the faintest rustling sound, or maybe he imagined it, and snapped his eyes open. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and he strained his eyes into the dark- of course there was nothing there. _No shame in sleepin’ with the lights on- jus’ this once- an’ only to get my mind at ease_ … Thomas turned the lamp back on, surveyed his empty room, and shifted into a more comfortable position, hand tucked under his pillow, the other drawing the duvet up to his chest and resting on top of it.

 

His door creaked open.

 

          “Thomas?”

          “Jimmy you nearly gave me a heart attack. What d’you want?” Thomas’ voice had a sleep-deprived edge to it.

          “Well I was in my room, sittin’ in the dark an’… you know you have a spare bed in here…”

          Thomas arched an eyebrow.

          “Shut up. I kept seein’ nuns in the corner. No way I can sleep like that.” Jimmy shut the door behind him, quietly, and tiptoed to the unmade bed, forgoing the sheets and crawling under the stripped duvet.

          “An’ havin’ me near is goin’ to help you how exactly?”

          “Well, I recon if there is anthin’ it’ll go for you first- an’ you’ll try an’ fight it if it comes near me anyhow, so… turn off the light, will you?”

          Thomas did as asked and settled back into the darkness, pleased despite himself. “An’ you’d scream an’ run away-” he managed to cut the ‘again’ off his sentence, “fat lot of use you are for _my_ protection.”

          “I thought y’weren’t scared.”

          “I thought you weren’t, either.”

          “I’m _not_.”

          “Says the man creepin’ into my room cos he’s scared of a possessed _nun_.”

          “No funny business, Thomas, I mean it. I’m trustin’ you, bein’ in here- an’ I thought that’d cheer you up some.”

          “Fine.” Thomas let the darkness fill in their conversation and shut his eyes, rolling over so he wasn’t facing Jimmy, away from temptation.

 

Jimmy shuffled in his bed a few times- the bed's squeaking proof he was restless. Thomas rolled onto his front, resting his forehead in the crook of his elbow and tried to ignore it. He drifted into a vaguely sleep-like state only to be woken by more of Jimmy’s shifting. It continued for a few more minutes before Thomas grunted, and mumbled,

          “If you’re not havin’ a seizure would you mind keepin’ still? An’ if you _are_ can you try an’ do it quietly?”

          “Sorry.” Jimmy whispered back. “I keep nearly fallin’ asleep an’ then- nightmares or somethin’ like that- I used to get like this when I was younger… I’ll try not to move about…”

          Thomas sighed, his eyes still closed. “Well, what ‘elped you when y‘were younger?”

          “I used to curl up in me mum's bed.”

          “Oh.” Thomas cleared his throat. “Well, I s’ppose her appearin’ right now wouldn't help your fear of spirits…” he swallowed. “Jus’… er…”

          “I’ll stop shuffling, sorry. Didn’t mean to keep you up.”

          Thomas grunted in response and silence descended.

 

 _Just_ as Thomas felt consciousness beginning to be claimed, Jimmy moved again, rolling over and then after a few moments back again, sighing profusely and rustling the duvet as he re-adjusted it.

          Thomas rolled to face Jimmy. “C’mere. This’ll ‘ave to do.”

          “What d’you mean- Thomas, I don’t-”

          “No funny business I swear, I need to bloody sleep, an’ if you need someone to throw an arm round you to stop you wigglin’ then I’ll do- so call me ‘mum’ an’ get over ‘ere.” His voice descended into a drawl, and he didn’t even open his eyes when he heard Jimmy’s padded footsteps, just lifted his arm and the duvet, shuffling to make room.

          “No funny stuff?” Jimmy said firmly and Thomas grunted,

          “Jimmy I couldn’t get it up if I _tried_ right now- I’m exhausted, I swear I don’t mean anythin’ untoward, I jus’ want my beauty sleep.”

          Jimmy nodded and shuffled into the bed, leaving a small no man’s land between them. “You need all the beauty sleep you can get.” He jabbed, and yawned loudly. Thomas snorted and tried his best to keep his distance but not fall off the bed at the same time. A brief respite: Jimmy curled up, shoulders tensed, and was still for a few minutes. Then, he began to fidget, and Thomas’ eyes flickered open as Jimmy shuffled as much as he was able, his breathing shallow and rapid. Thomas huffed a sigh, loosely threw his arm around Jimmy’s waist and pulled him flush against his chest, leaving his hand pressed against the mattress, and growled in Jimmy’s ear,

          “Go. To. Sleep.” He pressed his cheek against the back of Jimmy’s head and Jimmy wriggled back further, taking measured breaths. Thomas relented, and sighed,

          “You’re alright, Jimmy, you’re w’me, you’re safe.” He said softly, nuzzling the back of Jimmy’s head. “Nothin’ can get to you without goin’ through me first, like you said- ghost or no, so jus’ try to put your mind on somethin’ else.”

          Jimmy’s hand went over the arm Thomas had draped over his middle and squeezed his wrist. Thomas slung the other arm under their pillow and tried to settle into sleep, a sudden, aching, contented feeling washing over him.

 

The blissful domestic scene couldn’t last, and soon both were feeling overheated and cramped, neither any closer to sleeping.

          “Too hot- urgh- here.” Jimmy sat up and peeled his shirt off. “Take your top off.” He kicked the duvet halfway down the bed. Thomas hesitated.

          “I trust you, alright, just- please- I can’t sleep when I’m too hot- and your body’s a bloody furnace.”

          “Alright, alright.” Thomas wriggled out of his shirt from lying down, throwing it across the room, and pulled Jimmy back to him, wrapping his arms around him like a pillow, face resting on Jimmy’s shoulder. He tried to ignore the heat coming off Jimmy’s body, the fact that he had naked access to Jimmy’s chest, the fact he had Jimmy _in his arms-_ without much luck.

 

Jimmy was facing similar issues. With Thomas’ arms around him, bare chest pressed to his back, his sheets and self smothered in Thomas’ scent, it was hard not to think about things. Very quickly, the fear that edged in whenever he closed his eyes became images- but not scary ones, at least, not in the traditional sense. Jimmy was visited by a haze of hornyness he hadn’t felt since adolescence, and quietly wondered what it would be like to let Thomas have his way with him- let him run his hands over his chest, arch his back into it- let him move lower- bring him off over his trousers… Jimmy’s eyes snapped open. But his mind had settled, and his thoughts followed willingly- _what would it be like- different, surely- and would he take the lead- would he want me to…_

          Thomas squeezed his shoulder. “You alright?”

          “Yes.” Jimmy whispered. “Uh- why?”

          “You’ve gone tense- I know I said stop shiftin’ but if you’re uncomfortable…”

          “No- no- I… I was jus’ tryin’ to distract m’self.” Jimmy’s throat had gone dry. “Here, Thomas, y’wouldn’t…. I dunno…” _I can’t ask. I just can’t_.

          “Hmm?”

          “Never mind. Just… go to sleep.” Jimmy moved back further into Thomas’ arms- the filth on his mind made even more tempting by the fact Thomas was all around him but couldn’t tell. He waited a moment, aware Thomas could probably feel his heart thudding in his chest, and slowly moved to cover Thomas’ hand, interlocking their fingers from the back. Thomas squeezed his fingers for a moment, in comforting reassurance, and Jimmy exhaled slowly as he took Thomas’ hand and moved it over his chest. The effect was immediate- heat rushing around his body, sparks of want in all the right places… he dragged Thomas’ hand lower, over his stomach, and was just dipping it under his waistband when Thomas snatched his hand back.

          “Jimmy? What’re you doin’?” His tone was sharp.

          “Nothin’. Jus’… distracting m’self. Give me your hand- I want it on me.”

          “Jimmy-”

          “Thomas I’m so bloody ruttish, an’ havin’ you all over me is drivin’ me crazy- please jus’- it’ll help me sleep an’ it’s not like I… I don’t know. I don’t want to think about it- this isn’t a thinkin’ thing it’s a doin’ thing…” he fidgeted.

          “I’m not sure… you…?”

          “No thinkin’- don’t expect nothin’ an’ I won’t either, alright?” He wanted to roll over, so he didn’t feel so exposed, but Thomas’ hand was cautiously present at his shoulder, and Jimmy took it.

          “Not _there_.”

Thomas resisted Jimmy’s attempt to guide him, shuffling up the bed so he could lean up on his elbow and run his hand slowly down Jimmy’s chest, mapping his fingers down his stomach, and bending to kiss behind Jimmy’s ear before he traced his hand over Jimmy’s hard-on. The touch was like fire- Jimmy arched his hips into it, inhaling sharply. Thomas used the flat of his hand to rub over Jimmy’s trousers and curved his fingers to follow his form. Jimmy brought a hand to his mouth and bit his knuckle.

          “ _Christ_.” He whispered when he felt Thomas’ mouth on his neck- the darkness heightening all other senses: the blood pounding in his ears, the sound of material and Thomas’ hand, Thomas’ tongue... Thomas moved his free hand under Jimmy’s shoulder, bringing him closer, still teasing Jimmy’s neck with his mouth, and smoothed his fingers over Jimmy’s chest. Jimmy groaned under his breath and arched his back, pushing into Thomas’ hand and rutting his hips up. He could feel that Thomas was already semi-hard and pushed back against his lap to see what would happen. Thomas ground his hips flush and against Jimmy’s arse,

          “Ah- Jimmy-” he moved his hand to Jimmy’s waistband, snapping it with his thumb as a question.

          “Yes.” Jimmy breathed and helped Thomas get his trousers to his ankles. He put his fist back to his mouth when he felt Thomas’ hand form a fist on his cock to smother his moan. Being exposed like this- naked with _Thomas_ on him… Jimmy pushed his hips into Thomas’ hand and back against him, the hot feeling in his stomach spiking each time Jimmy remembered that what he was doing was beyond forbidden, was maddening… Thomas’ free hand traced up Jimmy’s neck, found his hand and moved it aside, pushing two fingers firmly against Jimmy’s lips until Jimmy opened his mouth. He could feel every noise and hitched breath Thomas made against his ear, including the hushed groan when Jimmy ran his tongue along the fingers in his mouth, sucking lightly. Thomas slowly pushed his fingers out and back in again, finding a rhythm with his wrist movements.

          Jimmy had been wound up far too long- _this is too much_ \- he ran his hand along Thomas’ wrist, panting softly, feeling heat in his stomach and rising on his cheeks, and with self-restraint that was almost painful pulled Thomas’ hand off him. Thomas withdrew immediately and Jimmy turned his head, speaking so quietly he could barely hear himself.       

          “You- you first- I want to touch you…” He was terrified that if he finished, if he somehow got out of this haze, he’d panic, and he didn’t want to be ungracious. He rolled over, facing Thomas now, eyes tracing his outline in the dark, and cupped Thomas’ hard on. Thomas took a sharp breath. He moved his hand under the waistband of Thomas’ trousers, eyes flickering between the complete darkness of what his hand was doing and up to Thomas’ face, touched by moonlight. He leant up on his elbow to make it easier for his free hand to catch Thomas’ and bring it back to his mouth, still moving his wrist roughly, but with practiced ease. Touching another bloke like this… it sent spikes of taboo desire through Jimmy’s system, he groaned softly around Thomas’ fingers, letting him push them in and out of his mouth, and gripped Thomas’ shoulder with his free hand. Thomas took another sharp breath, the hand that wasn’t at Jimmy’s lips running feather-like fingers up and down Jimmy’s side until Jimmy was close to whimpering.

          “Please- Thomas-” he mumbled around Thomas’ fingers, moving his hand faster, twisting his wrist at the end of each stroke.

          Thomas made a small noise, his hips rutting into Jimmy’s hand, too impatient for anything otherwise and hissed when Jimmy grazed his teeth over his fingers.

          “I’m- _ah_ \- yes- please move your hand like that- that’s _good_ yes…” he pressed his forehead to Jimmy’s. Jimmy teased Thomas’ fingers with his tongue, taking the digits entirely into his mouth and squeezing Thomas’ cock at the same time. Thomas jerked his hips and his hand gripped Jimmy’s hip- he made a series of inelegant gasping noises, cursed quietly, and pulled his fingers from Jimmy’s mouth to press his lips there- smothering a moan as his body arched and Jimmy’s fingers became suddenly slick. Thomas’s mouth went lax, he took a few desperate breaths and his grip lessened.

          “ _Ah_ \- _alright_ \- _yes_ \- now… now you-” he mumbled, still attached to Jimmy’s lips.

          “Yes- God ,Thomas _please_.” Jimmy breathed, wiping his hand on Thomas' trousers and Thomas rooted his hand in the back of Jimmy’s hair, tugging to arch Jimmy’s neck back so he had ample room to put his lips there, his other hand trailing lower to form a looped fist, dragging up and down with a devilish flick of his wrist at the end of each turn, so Jimmy could do nothing but push against it, and gripped Thomas’ shoulders, his breaths filling the silence between them, until they developed into words.

          “Oh Thomas- oh Thomas _please_ \- I’m- yes- God, Thomas…” He felt a hint of teeth on his neck and hissed softly, his mouth gaping and eyes squeezing tightly shut as he pushed his hips up once, twice, three times and was spent- digging his nails into Thomas’ shoulders and letting Thomas claim his mouth as climax worked through him. Jimmy caught his breath and pressed his forehead, sweaty curls sticking to it, to Thomas’- whose hair was no-doubt equally disheveled, waiting for normal feelings to fade back in.

          Jimmy needn’t have feared any crippling panic attack; he hiked his trousers back over his hips, ignored the wet spots on the sheets and rolled back over, pushing flush and pulling Thomas’ arm around him like a blanket, though Thomas kicked the duvet off them in the overheated air.

          “Jimmy…”

          “Let’s not talk about it. If we do I might- I dunno, I jus’… we were only fetchin' mettle, I mean...” Jimmy yawned. “I jus’ want to sleep on it- an’ I’ll try an’ talk about it tomorrow.”

          “Alright.” Thomas nuzzled Jimmy’s cheek and his thumb absently rubbed up and down Jimmy’s stomach. Sleep demanded both of their consciousness'.

          “But, for the record.” Thomas drawled, already half-way asleep, “We can go an’ see any spook tale you want, any time you like- I think I rather like ‘em.”


End file.
